Those Final Moments
by PolishSoviet
Summary: In those final moments, where all memories and thoughts come forward, all is explained. All is processed, all becomes one. One Becomes all.


**So yeah, my first oneshot...urg my fanfics are falling back DX So, yeah, I hope you enjoy the shakespearean dialouge. As well as an interesting, or semi-interesting story. I swear I'll continue the Island and the Dark Island, just having some writers bloc is all.**

* * *

Chapter 1; Those Final Moments

It was finally time, wasn't it? Deathwing's thoughts circled across his mind, trying to search for an answer in why he lost this battle, this war. Deathwing, the self-proclaimed Destroyer of Worlds, was at the mercy of Alexstrasza; the Life Binder.

The black dragon-flight aspect, whose metal plates were damaged enough to be falling off piece by piece, could find little comfort in this show of irony. Death was at the mercy of Life, Life was the aggressor and Death was its victim.

Was such a thing even possible? Apparently so, since it was happening currently before his very heat-induced eyes. Yet…a chuckle arose from his defeated stature, bellowing throughout the plains of Azeroth. From Wymrest Temple to the bottom of the world, from Orgrimmar to Grim Batol…his voice echoed through out the earth, his former element.

Although after this, he vomited some of his 'blood' though to all it merely was magma. The lava of hate that had combined with him was being depleted by every moment he laid there, gazing up at the Queen of Dragons.

Her face was a combination of things…cold, hard yet bearing a sorrow no other could contain. The hatred within her eyes was the same as his, instead it was merely hatred for him rather than a conspiracy hatred he bore for her and the other aspects.

Their moment of silent was one he wished to last, for though he did hate her for a supposed act of betrayal…it was not enough for his 'obsession' of her to end. Obsession? Love? It had many terms, terms he cared little for in the endgame of things.

He merely wanted her, he _needed_ her for some reason. Yes…that's what he should think about in these final moments. What is the reason that he wanted her all this time? The reason he lusts for her as if she was a life-line of blood to one who was to die, a god to a godless people, a hope for a nightmare of hell.

At first he formulated it as a sentiment due to isolation with the outside world for nearly ten thousand years, a feat which would drive any to lust unceasingly for another. But then, why had not the mortal Illidan lusted for whom he loved? He could have simply killed his brother and taken the one who loved in a quick sequence, twice he could have done it.

But…he didn't. He merely sought more power, power to drive away the demons and quench his own thirst for magical power. Neither did the former Lich King, Arthas Menethil. With that power, he could have simply snatched the mortal he loved and then all would be done.

Yet he did not, rather he let the power consume in in a fit of rage and vengeance. Then? All what was on his mind was the conquest of the world, the quench of unlimited power at his disposal.

Although when he, the famed Destroyer of Worlds: an emotionless heartless being, was freed from his self-exile from Azeroth the first thing he attempted when he met Alexstrasza was to bring her to his side!

Even prior to that…all those years ago during the War of the Ancients did he try it, again and again to win over one who should have been ignored for his conquest to be realized! So this reason…this objective he had that apparently he forgotten, was far deeper than he imagined within the first place.

For if it was so simply, so mundane then it could have been cast off without a moments notice. Mundane things, such as morality and self-sacrifice, can be cast off ones self who has left the mundane concept of the world and life.

So then; what was the reasoning? What was this damned thing that has kept him from the destiny told by the masters of this world? From **HIS DESTINY!**

Though…his rage calmed when he gazed upon the one who had thwarted him for the second or third time…Alexstrasza, Queen of the Dragon flights. Her beauty was one to be marveled yes, as the scales that graced her gave a sanguine emotion within him.

He had remembered when he had silenced all other Dragon-flights during the War of the Ancients, he had allowed Alexstrasza and only her to be able to speak when he wished it. The emotion within her was anger, hatred, and preparing for a final act of vengeance, but for him he was gazing upon the sole being that had put some warmth within him.

He toyed with her a bit, stating; "Come Life Binder…why do you not strike me down, so that I may truly say I died in happiness? I do not wish to die a pathetic death, while you just foolishly gaze upon me with such hatred, such wrath, within your soul…" with other smart comments.

In truth, he wanted to be struck down by her. Her alone, to be slain by the hands of one who foiled him. And while the Destroyer mused on the past, on the reasoning of lusting and trying to obtain her, he had found what that reasoning was.

Many a time was he the advisor to her, in the council he constantly supported her, and he had always seen her as…a goddess. Her kindness towards him as his days with the name 'Neltharion' were the greatest of his life. Her chuckle, was the voice of life continuing its blessings upon both mortals and the Dragon flights.

The care she gave to the mortals, even after what they did…after what _he _made them do, it is surprising that she did not simply kill them all in an act of revenge. But she didn't…not even to him.

She had, on more occasions then once, pleaded with him to return to the Dragon-flights. He saw this as a mere ruse in order to drain him of his power, in order to make him nothing but a prisoner to do away with.

Yet…it was partly clear to him now this was not the case. Her pleads, the act of caring for him even when he had damned her the most out of the Aspects, was more than friendship, more than mere compassion. In his mind it was more…but this emotion was dead. Why was it? For he had done his last act of damnation upon her; injuring her and killing her family.

So she, the Aspect of life and love, had declared an all out war of annihilation against the black dragon flight. Against him. All the cards were against him, finally. But he couldn't help but notice these final moments were…calming. Pleasing to him, as he dug deeper and deeper within his psyche in order to find more of the reasoning that he had wanted her over the world.

He remembered when she begged him to turn away from what he thought was his destiny, saying it was no like him. And…for that moment he hesitated and tried to speak something to her. He couldn't remember what was wanted to say…he only got to "Alexstrasza…I…" before she made a critical mistake to her attempt at his redemption. It was ironic, that they had remained close for so long and both of them attempted to remake this before they'd admit that their close relationship was over.

They always spent time together, always had he supported her in council meetings and he did notice that she looked at him with a certain view not even her top consorts would get! A deathly chuckle came from his blood-filled maw, as the memories all came back to him.

Memories of golden years, when it was just them…just the dragon flights. Of all the memories from the brotherhood between him and Malygos, talks with Nozdormu, his consorts and even his near ascension to god ship…There was only her within his mind.

Her form had taken all other memories aside, as his old life was simply connected through her. A last piece of an old life, a bliss memory within a nightmarish world. His angel to free him for his own creation of hell; and a rather fitting contrast.

Yes, she the heavenly angel while he the dark traitor. Mortals had always concerned themselves with gods, good and evil, virtue and vice. In truth, even as Neltharion, he saw little use of such flawed ideas when the gods would not aid them when asked, and only give them a comfort that if they had done virtues toward their race shall their reward come into fruition.

Yet, now, he saw it had some other comfort…describing one's situation if the time needs it. Or perhaps describing someone, as the angel of life continued to stare at him endlessly while his monologue continued. As if she waited for his self-realization that he had done wrong within his time and wished to repent.

It was a possibility…or she was waiting for him to beg for mercy, like a dog when it faces a grave threat. He was no foot-licker, no coward towards any being!

Although as his mind continued to unwrap the mystery of his mind, his feelings, his soul it, it became clear to him that the Life-binder…was laying down in front of him. No longer did she stand above as a high-and-mighty being but rather come down to earth. An 'eye-to-eye' level in Deathwing's case, as it was plainly see.

A murmur arose from her, giving a faint…melancholy tone. "Neltharion…_why_…", that was all he heard. It was still surprising she decided to go along with his former name, as he failed as the Earth Warder. He gave the title up, did he not? Apparently not so, as the Life-Binder is concerned.

"Why"? Was it really necessary for him to explain, in so fine extricate detail, of why he has chosen this path of destruction? It **should **be already obvious to her! The mortals…the damnations of Azeroth! Spreaders of Chaos, usurpers of life…

They are the sole reason why he has sought to remake the world, revert it. Because they will, most definitely, end it within a few more generations or so. It was mortals that gave birth to the Lich King, mortals whom aided the Burning Legion, causing wars, destroying the landscape, and ending even that most precious of objects…youth.

Killing of children, children within war and raised to kill for their race. It was a perversion of life, and yet the dragon flights still do nothing to stop this destruction yet claiming he, one who wished to end it, to be a sole causer of death?

Such ideas of supercilious attitudes were most unappealing toward him, as it should towards all Aspects! Henceforth, that is 'why' he began his path…to stop the mortals from hurting what _he_ valued most…Alexstrasza.

Life was very precious to her, even the death of the smallest plant caused her grief as she brought more to replace it. Life was delicate…it needed a protector. Neltharion, and Deathwing, became its protector in a sense of cruel-irony yet a paradox formed around Deathwing's protection.

In his mind, he had to destroy in order to protect. End the mortals, protect the dragons…end them and save Azeroth. They had killed thousands, if not millions, of other mortals yet they dare to gasp with terror and awe at his ending of their reign?

The absurdities were truly astounding, that they would claim he was the terror of mortality yet they did even worse crimes than he has committed to save Azeroth! As he looked up to see his aggressor, the victor of the battle, he saw only…sadness, sympathy, empathy, all weaker emotions that imply someone is weak. Feeble, a mere **whelp**.

"Do not mock me, Life-Binder!", Deathwing began to gurgle as strain on his lungs proved to become easier than before…after another gurgitation of blood, the Destroyer rested himself upon his position of defeat. Yet still, ever so persistently, she gave him a sorrowful look as if he was pathetic!

If all this was a dramatic play to her, and he the main hero in this tragic tale. What happens at the end of these tales is obvious; death. The idea, at first, is absurd. The Aspect of Death, dying? It would be as ironic, as stupid, as the Aspect of magic being killed by magic itself or 'The Timeless one' being concerned with the time of 'now, then, and before' rather than if the timeline continues a positive course or not.

She moved closer, causing a weak hiss from the fallen Earth-Warder to be emitted from his already strained body. Rather than halt her already cautious movements, it increased her proximity towards him! That damned body…her emerald eyes sparkling in the fires around him, as she inched closer toward his physical body.

"What are you doing…", was all he spoke along with a slight hiss, using whatever strength he could to question the Life-Binder's actions. A sigh came from her glamorous chest, as her tail brought something most interesting to his…sight. An _egg, _one of Black Dragon Flight to be precise, in which case it must have been 'purified' or experimented on in order for there to be a Black dragon flight in the eyes of the other Aspects; Kalecgos, Ysera and Nozdormu.

The Queen then decided to use her forepaw to slide it towards the Destroyer's face, as his molten eyes of hatred gazed upon it with confusion. "What is this?", he asked bluntly though there was a few coughs and gurgles within his tone.

"A choice", she responded with some enthusiasm, "Since…now I shall give you a choice that I gave you long ago, at the War of the Ancients…", at first Deathwing was utterly bemused at what she meant.

It wasn't long before the leviathan figured it out, a choice of leaving his old path or remaining what he has chosen to better suit himself. Yet her continuation of this question had his 'just' thinking of her proposal in error.

"Neltharion, friend of old days, I give you the choice of redemption…This is the only purified egg of the Black dragon flight that exists, since I will not go toward level of experimentation upon other beings in order to bring about a redemption. Redemption, its path and meaning, are up to the redeemer, or in this case the Destroyer. I want you to raise this whelp…I wish for this blood-shed to finally end, for the Cataclysm, and the Catalyst, to return to requiem.", he had got the gist of her proposal; redeem or die.

But it wasn't just 'redemption' but rather her style of it, helping life grow. "Why do you give me this choice, have I not deserved my own death? Dona eis, requiem…That is **your** duty, when it is necessary", he continued to hiss but it did not deter her from this path.

The Dragon Queen merely smiled, giving a slight chuckle here and there was if it was a practical joke he had just spoken. "Because…although I am the Aspect of life, I can not see life taken away, even if it is just. I have also noticed…a pattern with you Earth Warder", but she did not continue her sentence.

Rather she left it vague, ambiguous, open to question at the Destroyer as she simply smiled at him. It was a smile he had noticed she showed to her consorts…Korialstrasz and the former consort Tyranastrasz. Compassion, warmth and many other words could be used to describe it. But the Destroyer chose 'love' out of all of them, as he saw it fit to prove himself worthy of her.

Only he was, it was a fact in his mind. Perhaps she knew it too, only toying with him to see if he had the strength, the power to overcome corruption and revert back to a silver-tongued, cunning, benevolent Neltharion.

A growl did erupt from his very being, but he took what was his functioning fore paw and brought the egg close towards him. It would be a renewal of bonds, due to the second deaths of Nefarian and Onyxia along with the demise of his former consort Sintharia.

So, as a psychological reaction, he would care immensely about the egg that was just given to him…even if it was "purified". Yet, the Destroyer vomited more of his sanguine life, away from the egg of course, as he was sure his time was coming to a close.

The Destroyer, relentlessly, attempted to move to his side in order to better shield the unborn whelp. But he was stopped by Alexstrasza, who only still bore that idiotic smile…in which the Destroyer could only give a few chuckles in response, seeing that the warmth he craved for was right in front of him and he dared not to make a move.

The red draconic queen laid down beside the Destroyer, at the other side of the egg as she gazed upon his dark muscular, yet broken, form. Some of his 'sanguine life' was leaking from his plates, or from his chin-plate.

His eyes, or what were 'his eyes', had a glow meant of anguish, destruction, yet held a sorrow within them. Failure…he knew that was his sorrow. He failed to protect her, to be beside her, to even protect his whelps from death at the hands of mortals…he failed them all twice now. The leviathan was determined to not fail them thrice, but it would happen.

For now he enjoyed that harmony there was, without the rage, the mortals, or even the dragons. There was no 'Azeroth', no corruption of Old gods, not even a dream crept into his mind. Perfect carnality with Alexstrasza…with that emotion of old, which he experienced long ago with her.

The dark one sought closer towards her, edging himself toward her face as he gave into his carnal desires at last. For years, after the destruction of his once famed muscular form of Neltharion, he had sought that most basic of touches with the Queen.

"A peck upon thy lips, as thou goeth into that most blissful, sanguine, of days forever more until thine own end.", it was a quote he read where a mortal was describing his desires to kiss another, female, mortal.

It answered his meaning, so he asked her a question in a most sophisticated voice where he resembled the tone of Neltharion one last time. "My Queen…oh gracious of beings, where art thou in my world? Are thy in the tower of hatred and sorrow or doth wander the forest of confusion wherein all art lost within thine woods of decay. Oh, Alexstrasza! May I asketh that most simplest of questions, in which a reply will breaketh me or thy will fillith my heart, as the status quo of the dragons change. Alexstrasza, sanguine goddess of my mind, will thou be my forever more? Where time is little meaning, and there is only a world where compassion shall be re-taught to me by the one who is the most compassionate…."

Long before he could end his continuation, she plunged her lips into his as a smirk formed as a result of the renewal of confusion. "You know, for a 'Destroyer of Worlds' you seem to be very…literate in mortal dialect, perhaps been reading too much of their corpuses' , eh?", though the Dark One did not reply. By sheer will of instinct he returned the kiss, with a return of the same passion, that had so long been held in check by the Old Gods and the hatred of the mortals.

And then there was only Life and Death, Alpha and Omega. The beginning, and the end in those Final moments. These final moments, would last until the end for Deathwing for time itself intended for the two opposing forces to exist.

In the future, others would die, fade away into a cataclysmic or peaceful demise. Even the Dragon Flights, and their Aspects, met this fate. All but two; Deathwing and Alexstrasza.

"The Balance", as they would ever more maintain in the mortal world.


End file.
